The Era Of Destiny
by FireShadow19
Summary: Alrin wakes up to brand new world, one in which he has to protect. The story of Destiny, with quite a few differences from the game, told through the eyes of Alrin.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: One, thank you for clicking on this story and reading it. I appreciate it very much. No, I love you very much for reading this you wonderful human being, or if you are non-human, I love you to non-human being. Second, all characters mentioned in this story and the game this based off of is owned by their respective creators. None of it is owned by me.

* * *

"Come on, where is he?!"

If anyone were to look for the source of the voice, they would only see the decayed mass of cars on the centuries old highway outside of an old country called Russia. They would see a mass of aliens in the distance and smell the thousands of corpses of humans killed. They would hear the roar of dozens of aliens trying to run towards something. Then, on very rare occasions, they would spot a blue light scanning one of the cars and an angry shout from a strange floating white object which would look back at the accelerating aliens and appear to be afraid.

Darkness, that's all that has ever been around me. And I hate it. Hate every second of it. It wouldn't be so bad if I was left alone, but in the distance I can hear screaming and roaring. And someone calling a name, over and over again. At first I began to think it was just my hearing, but now I think it was a part of my past. That's the worst part. The only thing I remember from my past is a name and a lot of screaming.

"Goddamnit! I checked most of these godforsaken cars and he still isn't here! Gah!" The small robot yelled. Frustrated yet determined he kept looking keeping far ahead of the aliens who would blissfully dismantle him.

The person, they just wouldn't stop, or couldn't. At this point I don't care, I just want them to stop, but I can't tell them that. When I open my mouth, no words come out, no sounds, no breath. But when I do open my mouth, darkness comes flooding in, suffocating me and killing me. But I can't die. I've tried keeping my mouth open to end it all. The only thing that comes is pain, and more screaming.

A kilometre ahead of where the robot was searching, there was a wall several stories high, that surrounded Old Russia and the Cosmodrone. The wall was now brown with rust and covered in bullet holes, and right where the highway met the wall, there was an alcove big enough to hold several dozen cars, but now, the only thing there now was a broken bridge and a single door leading in to the wall, along with two figures waiting in the door frame.

"He hasn't found him yet," said the taller of the two figures, a slight mechanical edge in his voice. "We should leave now, before the Fallen catch him, then we don't have to explain to the Speaker why we let such a precious Ghost die."

"You know we can't," replied the smaller of the two figures,"We need this one to much. Anyway looks like our Ghost got him."

_It had to be the top of the hill, didn't, _the Ghost thought, _it couldn't have been a dozen cars back! Whatever it's time to revive him._

The darkness was doing something new. It let me feel. I could feel air on my skin, as if I was actually outside. Let me feel the sun on my skin and the warmth that came with it. Then it did something miraculous. It receded. The darkness started to fade and in the distance a bright light reaching towards me. And it scared me. All I have known was this darkness and this was new and different. But I didn't have a choice. The light got me and that's all I saw before darkness took over again.

Light. That's all I could see now, and it was blinding. It hurt, my eyes were still adjusting from being in darkness for all my life. But I was starting to see.

"Alrin. Alrin! Can you hear me? Can you see me?! Alrin!" All at once, my senses started to kick in to overdrive. Anything I heard sounded jumbled and confusing,. But the smell, the smell was the worst. It smelt like a thousand different people died, and rotted away in front of me. It was all I could do not to puke. Slowly my eyes could make out the shape of a small, strange looking object floating at eye level. The thing looked like two diamond pyramids stuck together at the tips, with a small circle with a blue, digital eye in it, on the bottom of one of the pyramids facing me, just floating there. Getting a look at myself I realized I was covered in armour and was wearing a cloak.

Reluctantly I nodded.

"Good, that's very good. Now hold still while I do some checks on your vitals." He says excitedly and in a hurry. Staying very still, I watched the robot emit a blue light from it's eye and surrounded me for a few seconds. "Okay so far everything is great. Except I found an anomaly among your vitals. So far it's doing nothing bad so we can ignore it for now. Once we get back to the tower we can check it out."

"What's the tower?" I asked getting used to hearing my voice for the first time.

"Oh, so you can talk, huh? Glad that's working. As for the tower it's my home, sort of. Now hold still, I promise this won't hurt." The robot backed up and charged right at me! At the last second it disappeared.

_Now where did he go, _I thought.

"I'm right here buddy. I merged with your suit. This basically allows us to speak using telepathy. Right now I'm speaking out of it so I don't freak you out."

_Alrighty then. I hope I get used to this soon._

_**Okay now turn around and head towards the two figures by the door.**_

_Gotcha._

Turning around I took in my surroundings. I was on the top of a small hill, that looked like it was once part of popular road. But now that road was congested with old rusty cars with what looked like the bones of long dead humans. They had probably been there for centuries. Further along the road was a giant wall and a tunnel that lead through the wall that had been closed farther along. Right near the front of the tunnel was a bridge and some stairs leading to the beginning of the bridge and a door. Right in the entrance to the door were two figure, one in a robe like attire and the smaller one in pure battle armour. The way was crowed with dozens of cars and near impossible to walk through.

_**You're going to have to climb over the cars to get there.**_

_Nooooo, captain obvious._

_**Hey, I'm just saying. Don't hate on the robot.**_

The second I reached the first car I stumbled over a hard object and heard a snap. Worrying if it was my foot I quickly checked over, seeing no visible injury. Then slowly turning my head, I looked over to where I stumbled and saw an arm, decomposed to the bone and now split. _Oh dear god. _Swiftly turning my head back in front of me, I saw the skeletons of dozens of people trapped inside the cars, with bits and pieces falling to the ground. I puked. _Oh god, what happened here?_

_**The Darkness happened. When it came it wiped nearly everything out. We were saved by the Traveler, the enemy of the Darkness. But it was only able to save one city and now resides there, broken. But it created us, the Ghosts. We go searching for the people who died long ago, who had the spark of the Traveler within them. Your people called it Light. Us Ghosts are able to awaken it within you, whether you were born and raised on another plant, or what race you are. I was the first Ghost ever made and I have been searching for you for centuries Alrin. **_


	2. Chapter 2

"What?! What do you mean centuries?!"

That's how long I've lived. Now not to alarm you, but there is a giant horde of aliens closing in on us, and you are defenceless. I suggest running for your life.

"Once again, WHAT?! You should've mentioned this earlier!"

You were throwing up earlier. Look I promise I'll explain everything once we get to the city. So for now, RUN!

Scrambling to my feet, I quickly jumped onto the trunk of the first car I saw, leaving the long decayed skeleton behind. Swiftly climbing onto the roof, I gazed over towards where the two figures were standing. Between me and them, there were about a hundred cars in the way, some of them looked like they couldn't even support me. But it was either climbing over them, or be killed by a mob of aliens.

Another quick thing, I can give you a boost in mid-air, effectively giving you a second jump. All you have to do is think about it, and I will make it happen. It takes up a lot of power so it will only work once, right now, before I have to regain my energy.

You better make sure it works.

No problem.

Hoping for the best, I jumped off the roof of the car as high as possible. Then I just thought about jumping again and I suddenly got boosted up into the air.

"AHH!" I screamed in mid-air, both in awe of this feat, and in fear of breaking bones when I fall back down. The rush of being free in the air felt incredible. For a few seconds I was flying. Then I was falling down, fast, with no way to slow or stop my descent. Surprisingly, when I landed on the ground, the armour absorbed the energy, and all I felt was the small pressure of me landing.

Alright, the more you do it, the easier it will become. On the both of us.

Understood. Now let's hurry up and get there.

Jumping from roof to roof on the cars, I quickly passed over most of the debris in my way. I reached a small clearing that led straight to the alcove and to where the figures were waiting, and they seemed to be growing impatient. I was about to yell at them to try and get their attention, when a snarl came from right behind me.

No! We were so damn close!

No!

The sound was the same one as in the darkness before. Turning around I saw one of the most disgusting creatures I have ever seen. It was a gray, rough skinned humanoid figure wearing a set of blue armour and a red helmet. It had four glowing blue dots for eyes and no nose that was visible. The mouth was stuck in a permanent O shape and its teeth were all fangs, with fresh blood dripping from them. The arms were long and thin, while the hands being replaced by extremely sharp claws. In its claws there was a knife, with an electrical current running through it, along with a brown pistol in the other hand, with strange spikes on top of it. Underneath the creature's arms were two stumps, one on either side, that were dripping some kind of ooze.

It lunged, knife first, straight towards me.

I rolled to the side and came back up standing. The creature lunged at me again, this time with its knife holstered, and toppled me over. The beast landed on top of me and nearly winded me. The claws were clinging to my arms in a grip like steel. Its mouth was right above my head and slobbered all over me. It attempted to bite me on the face, but I quickly jerked my head to the side and avoided the sharp claws. I tried my hardest to get out of its clutch, but to no avail. I kept on struggling and it kept trying to bite me. The grip on me tightened and I could tell that any attempt to get out was of no thing had me in its grip, and I was doomed.

BANG!

All of a sudden, the creature let out a shrill scream and the head rolled back. The blue eyes faded away and only black holes remained where the eyes once were. The grip slackened and the creature's head fell on me. I pushed it off me, retching and trying to regain my balance, and noticed a clean hole in the side of the head, along with a still intact knife and pistol. I bent down and picked them up, putting them in the pouches in my armor.

That's weird.

What is?

The second these guys die, their guns and knifes explode due to the symbiotic relationship between the weapons and their hosts' genetics. You shouldn't even be able to hold it.

Well I guess this one's wasn't working right.

Turning back towards the figures, I noticed that one of them had left and the other was holding a smoking sniper rifle. Eager to get on my way, I started running towards them.

We got lucky Alrin. If it weren't for them, you would have suffered a fate worse then death.

Yeah thanks for the information. I couldn't tell.

You don't understand. Since I revived you, it isn't possible for you to die normally like before. You would spend the rest of eternity always writhing inside your body always conscience and always feeling the pain.

Well it's still better than being dead and trapped in the darkness. At least I get to relive all this once again, and I don't plan on wasting a single moment.

"Has the target left yet, Alpha?"

"As we speak sir."

"Good. And the package? Has the target retrieved it?"

"Yes sir, you were right. The similar genetics were a match. The weapon is in his hands."

"Excellent, everything is going according to the master's plan. Alpha, proceed with Phase 2."

"Yes sir."

"Good luck, and come back home to me Alpha."

"Of course I will Omega. I always do, don't I?"


End file.
